Love is Found is Found in Weird Places
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Mario takes Luigi to a Karaoke bar and plans to set him up with a date. But will all go well when he has to meet her?*oneshot* dedicated to DaisyFan24!


Hello guys, I was thinking of the story because one of my online friends suggested this to me. I stayed up all night to finish this. This is dedicated to DaisyFan24…..

I don't own anyone except Kendall and the Brian.

Chapter 1: Karmas a Bitch

" I DON'T WANNA GO!" Luigi screamed as he tried to make Mario released him from his grip.

" Yes you do, you wanted to came her so badly," Mario lied to Luigi. Luigi finally pushed Mario hand away. Luigi and ran the opposite way out of the double doors. " So you want to be difficult? I see." Mario mumbled. Mario ran out the doors and came back into the Karaoke bar with Luigi slung over his shoulder.

" STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP," Luigi yelled while pounding on his back. Mario finally got into the main bar place and sat Luigi down. Luigi ran back to the door but Mario stepped in front of the door.

" Nope, you are staying," Mario confirmed while crossing his arms.

" Why did you take me here?" Luigi asked.

Mario unfolded his arms and stared at Luigi. " You have been cooped up in the house all week and I thought it would be good if you got out and did something fun," Mario explained.

" But why Karaoke?" Luigi questioned while pointed around him.

" Do you have any other ideas?" asked Mario. Luigi raised his hand motioning that he had an idea. " Didn't think so," Mario said while ignoring Luigi. " Come on. Were already here. Let's find a seat." Mario suggested while grabbing Luigi's hand and pulling him deeper inside. Mario and Luigi found a seat and at down across from each other. Currently there was a boy on stage with brown hair in the middle of singing a song.

"_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>I'd never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfects what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>  
><em>So<em> _don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
><em>'Cause you know I'll say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile_  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are_  
><em>The way you are<em>

_(slower)  
><em>When I see your face<em>  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>_

___And when you smile_  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are" <em>__

They boy stopped singing and the crowd cheered.

" And that was Logan singing 'Just the Way you Are!' " the announcer announced. The crowd stopped cheering and the announcer spoke again. " I've got to go to the bathroom. Be right back," The announcer held up the microphone then dropped it on the floor.

A girl with Brunette hair stood up and started booing off the announcer.

" Daisy stop that, you don't want Karma to get back at you do you?" Peach warned to her best friend.

" Karma isn't going to came back to me," Daisy remarked while picking up her Apple Martini and taking a sip. Peach looked to her right and saw Mario sitting down talking to Luigi. Mario turned his head towards and smiled. Afterwards he sent a little wave.

" Mario who are you waving t-," Luigi never got to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the announcer coming back.

" I told you I would call you. I just was um, I had a cold. *cough, cough*" The announcer said to a angry lady by him. " Anyway, I'm back your party animals. I have decided to do something new. I will choose two people in the audience and they will sing a duet," The announcer explained. The announcer pushed a button and a spotlight went upon the crowd

The spotlight moved around the crowd and landed on someone.

" What is the bright light?" Daisy growled while blocking the light out of her eyes.

"Daisy they choose you! You have to up there and sing?" Peach exclaimed.

"Cool," Daisy said then stood up and walked to the front of the room.

Mario took a sip of ginger ale and spit it out when he saw Daisy onstage. Mario was about to call Luigi, but stopped when he realized that Luigi didn't know Daisy. The announcer then sent another spotlight out into the crowd and it landed on someone.

" LUIGI THEY PICKED YOU! THEY PICKED YOU TO SING!" MARIO YELPED EXCITEDLY AND JUMPED UP.

" I-i-i can't sing," Luigi stuttered.

" Your going to be fine. Go on," Mario rushed while pushing Luigi forward. When Luigi was finally far ahead Mario walked over to Peach.

" What a conscience that Luigi and Daisy were picked to sing together," Peach remarked.

" I know right," Mario agree while nodding.

* * *

><p>" These are the singers that were randomly picked," The Announcer named Brian introduced.<p>

" What is your name pretty lady?" Brian asked while holding the microphone up to Daisy.

" It's Daisy," Daisy replied while sneaking a coyple of looks towards Luigi. Daisy thought Luigi was kind of attractive. She didn't know him, but she wanted to.

" What is your name sir?" Brian asked holding the microphone to Luigi.

" I wonder what his name is," Daisy thought.

" It's Luigi," Luigi answered while looking at Daisy.

" Hm, Luigi. That sounds kinda hot." Daisy thought.

" Here is how this is going to work," Brian began while turning off the mic. You guys are going will sing two songs and one will be fast the other one will be in the slower then the first. Which one do you want to do first?" Brian questioned.

Daisy: Fast

Luigi: Slow, Luigi and Daisy said at the same time.

" Slow," Daisy replied while flashing Luigi a flirty smile. Luigi blushed at Daisy and looked down at his shoes.

" Alright, the songs while be played you guys have numbers. On the screen back there it will say the lyrics and the number. You sing what you number is. Daisy you are 1 and Lucas you are 2," Brian explained.

" It's Luigi," Daisy remarked while stepping forward.

" My mistake," Brian revealed. He came back and handed them microphones.

Brian pressed some buttons on the side of the stage and the music started. Daisy looked up as the music began and looked to her right and caught Luigi staring at her. Luigi quickly turned his head away. Daisy smiled as Luigi started singing and put a hand on Luigi's shoulder.

_The song:_

_Luigi: um, yeahh_

_Daisy:oh wah ,no_

_Luigi:uh...__._

_Daisy:Now I'm about to give you my heart  
><em>_But remember this one thing  
><em>_I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me_

_Luigi: I heard love is dangerous  
>Once you fall you can never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me_

_[Chorus]_

_Daisy: Don't hurt me_

_Luigi: Yeah_

_Daisy: Desert me...hm,  
>Don't give up on me<em>

_Luigi: What would I wanna do that for?_

_Daisy: Don't use me  
><em>_Take advantage of me__  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<em>

_Both: 1 2 3 4 to the 5 _

_Daisy: Baby I'm counting on you_

_Luigi:1 2 3 4 to the 5_

_Daisy: Baby I'm counting on you_

_Luigi: 1 2 3 4 to the 5_

_Daisy: Baby I'm counting on you_

_Luigi: 1 2 3 4 to the 5_

_Daisy: Baby I'm counting on you_

__[End of Chorus]__

_Luigi: Understand I've been here before  
>Though I found someone I finally could adore<em>

_But you failed my test  
>Gotta know her better<br>so I wasn't the only one_

_Both:But Im willing to put my trust in you  
>Baby you can put your trust in me<em>

_Luigi: Just like the count of 3  
>You can count on me <em>

_Daisy: And your never going to see_

_Luigi: No, numbers in my pocket  
>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it<br>For you _

_Both:Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to  
>But i gotta be the only one<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Daisy:I really hope you understand  
>That if you wanna take my hand<em>

_Luigi:You should put yours over my heart  
>I promise to be careful from the start<em>

_Both:I trust in you with loving me  
>Very very carefully<em>

_Daisy:Never been so vulnerable  
><em>_Baby I'll make you comfortable_

__[Chorus]__

__Daisy:Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me. <em>_

__Luigi: Yeah__

_(End of song)_

" That was amazing," Mario said while being astonished.

" I know," Peach replied.

" And he said he couldn't sing," Mario joked. Brian raised the peace sign and started spinning that next hit.

The music started again and Luigi heard the sing that he was playing before. He liked it. The problem was there was a lot of rapping in it. He didn't know if he was a good rapper. But for Daisy it wasn't that difficult. Daisy was a great rapper. Also she heard this song before. I was on her IPod in fact.

_[The song]_

_Daisy: A-plus baby_

_Luigi: ooohh_

_Daisy: I see you Drew_

_Luigi: Yeeahh_

_Daisy:Lets get it started_

_Luigi: ohh-oe-ohh_

_Both:__Let's kickin it off  
><em>_Right, right, right  
><em>_I'm, i'm, i'm dancin for my  
><em>_Life, life, life (2x)_

_(Rap) Daisy: Thought im dancing feeling the vibe  
>Telling you how im feelin<br>When its still in my mind  
>Shockwave through your body<br>That you feel in your spine  
>Killin rhymes hope you feelin<br>When im spillin my mind like  
>One time are you down for that<br>See i really want you know  
>Just where the dance is at<br>You know the rhythm make our bodies  
>Want to answer back<br>And this dance can expand  
>Through our hands and clap<br>So get it poppin and let you dance a lot  
>And let i drop to the feelin<br>Where your hand will pop  
>Now watch your head start rockin<br>To the jams and drop  
>But fail or not<br>Can really and stand we hot  
>Like lifes for dance we<br>Dance for life  
>Stage a band the fans for life<br>So when you tell me better answer right  
>Cause' baby this is like we gon' dance tonight like<em>

_Both:Let's kickin it off  
>Right, right, right<br>I'm, i'm, i'm dancin for my  
>Life, life, life (2x)<em>

_Daisy: Yeah!_

_Luigi:They aint ready (2x)  
>They aint ready like<em>

_Daisy: Dancing for my life_

_Luigi:Party dancing down for that  
>Move it all around bring it down and back<br>Seeing how they move when they heard the track  
>Around the map they dance to the sounds of rap<br>Like one time are you down or not  
>To keep it all hot with the sound of pop<br>Probably need earplugs  
>Just to drown the watts<br>With that underground flow  
>We're just down the top<br>Like party dancin life's on  
>And we might just dance all night long<br>Till the nights gone with the rights song  
>Give me a mic and a rhytm thay i write on<br>Take cover when the fights on  
>Turn this whole rap game to an icon<br>Yeah cuz we givin in hot and if  
>You really think you livin<br>You should give it a shot like_

__Both:Let's kickin it off  
>Right, right, right<br>I'm, i'm, i'm dancin for my  
>Life, life, life (2x)<em>_

__Both:I dance on the edge riskin it all  
>I move to survive i gotta stay strong<br>Oh-oh-oh  
>I gotta stay strong<em>_

__Luigi:Lets kick it off right now!__

_Both___:__Let's kickin it off____

____Luigi: Woah____

____Both: Right, right, right  
>I'm, i'm, i'm dancin for my<br>Life, life, life (2x)____

____Daisy:Lifes for dance we dance for life  
>Stage a band the fans for life<br>So when you tell me better answers  
>Cuz' baby this is like we gon' dance tonight like<em>___

____Luigi:_____Let's kickin it off  
><em>_Right, right, right  
><em>_I'm, i'm, i'm dancin for my  
><em>_Life, life, life_

_Daisy:I'm dance for my life!_

_Both: I'm dance for my life!_

_[End of song] _

__When the song ended the crowd cheered louder then before. Daisy knew what to do. But she was going to regret it. Daisy ran up to Luigi and kissed him directly on the lips and ran to the end of the stage. Luigi there frozen not planning to move at any second. When he finally did move he moved to the end of the stage next to Daisy. Daisy took a step of, tripped, and fell flat on her face.

" KARMAS A BITCH!" Daisy exclaimed.


End file.
